dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One-Star Dark Dragon
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Evil Dragons of Time" |Race=Shadow Dragon |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 753 |Status= Deceased |Address= |Occupation= |Allegiance=Shadow Dragon of Time |Classification= |Affiliations= Revenant Dark Shenron (creator) Vegeta Black (responsible for existence) Two-Star Dark Dragon (comrade/brother) Three-Star Dark Dragon (comrade/leader) Four-Star Dark Dragon (comrade) Five-Star Dark Dragon (comrade) Sky Dark Shenron (comrade) Seven-Star Dark Dragon (comrade) }} Hikkan Dark Shenron is a Shadow Dragon of Time and one of the weakest amongst of the Evil Dragons. Name Hikkan is mutation of Shikkan; romaji for disease. Appearance Hikkan is similar in appearance to Syn Shenron with several difference such as red markings under his eyes and red eyes. Instead of being a white and blue humanoid Dragon; he is a dark purple and gold humanoid Dragon with silver trims and the Dark Dragon Ball at the centre of his chest. He has a chain wrapped around his spikes and blue eyelids. Personality Hikkan is arrogant, sadistic, and hot-headed. However, he shows that his arrogance can backfire on him when he became overconfident with his power believing Xeno Trunks to be weaker than and believed that is plague was afflicting him. He shows his sadistic side by delightfully torturing his opponents while becoming aggravated and even losing his temper when he is overpowered. Biography Hikkan crashes into a hospital in Age 753 before attacking the World Tournament and trying to infect the fighters but Chronoa sends Xeno Trunks and Xeno Bardock to a point before he attacked the Tournament and the two battle Hikkan. Xeno Bardock uses his most powerful attack against him to severely injuring him before using Rebellion Fang and Rebellion Hammer against Trunks before Trunks uses his attacks against him. They continue battle as Trunks uses several rush attack against while Bardock counters with his own and several Kiai attacks. However, over time spore begins to emerge on his grandfathers body as Bardock gets stronger and thus forces Trunks to reveal that he can go Super Saiyan 2 and fights against each other. However, Hikkan reveals his true plans by using the spores and negative energy to regenerate and reconstruct his body. In his Super Dark Shenron form; he battles against Xeno Trunks and is able to fight evenly with Trunks' Super Saiyan 2 form as spores begin to grow out of the ground beneath them. Xeno Trunks manages to use his intelligence against Hikkan several times and use the explosive spores growing from the ground to his advantage, but this backfires as they release miniature spores which infect Trunks for a short time before Chronoa uses her powers to cure him and transport the spores to another point in time as they continue to battle against each other. As the battle went on Xeno Trunks was able to overpower Hikkan before he killed most of the Tournament Audience causing him to achieve Super Saiyan 3 in rage before destroying him. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast **Infectious Ki Blast - Hikkan's energy blast capable of infecting his opponents with numerous bacteria. ***Infectious Assault Rain - Volley of Infectious Ki Blasts fired in every direction ***Toxic Volley - A volley of infectious ki Blasts similar to Trap Shooter ***Malady Blazing Storm ***Infectious Gigantic Blaze ***Infectious Eye Laser *Absorbing Regeneration - By absorbing enough negative energy and bacteria spores from his victims; Hikkan was able to reform and regenerate using the spores to reconstruct his body. **Final Spirit Cannon - Gain the ability to use Xeno Bardock's ability after using his Absorbing Regeneration ability ***Last Riot Javelin - same as above ***Rebellion Trigger - same as above ***Rebellion Edge - same as above **Rebellion Fang - same as above ***Rebellion Hammer - same as above **Brave Heat - Same as above **Kiai - Same as above ***Shockwave - Same as above ***Ki Blast Cannon - Same as above ***Spirit Explosion - Same as above **Saturday Crash - Same as above ***Saturday Crush - Same as above ***Vacation Delete - Same as above *Afflicted Control - Hikkan as able to gain control of his victim Motor-Skills after being infected with his Bacterial Spores. *Exploding Spores - Hikkan can subconsciously cause exploding spores to grow from the ground or other objects and use them to inject others or simply to kill them outright. Forms and Transformations Darkness form Hikkan's initial form before crashing into the hospital and transforming into his humanoid form. Humanoid form Hikkan's standard form and uses this in his battle against Xeno Trunks and Xeno Bardock. However, he is weaker than Xeno Trunks and was easily overpowered by him despite him remaining arrogant and getting angry due to fact that he is losing. He resembles Syn in this form despite his Dragon Ball being located in his chest rather his head. Super Dark Shenron After regenerating and absorbing Xeno Bardock's negative energy and power; Hikkan reforms into a new form. His Dark Dragon Ball is surround by orb-like spores as he grows in muscle mass and height towering over Xeno Trunks while his spikes become longer and has ten spikes on him now while his face and hands gain the same skin-tone as Xeno Bardock. While; Hikkan gains enough power to battle on equal terms with Super Saiyan 2 Xeno Trunks and is able to use Xeno Bardock's attacks. Trivia *Hikkan is the only Shadow Dragon of Time that cannot sense ki. Category:Villains Category:Shadow Dragons Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki